The Mobile Broadband (MBB) field is one of the fields booming in recent years, where a “3G (3rd-Generation, ‘3G’ for short, that is, the third generation mobile communication technology) data card” or a “3G USB (Universal Serial Bus, ‘USB’ for short, that is, universal serial bus) Modem (Modulator-demodulator, that is modulator and demodulator)” is a typical mobile broadband device.
At present, all mainstream mobile broadband devices of manufacturers in the industry are accompanied with a corresponding PC (personal computer, “PC” for short, that is, personal computer) client, which is used for managing the mobile broadband devices. A mobile broadband device needs to be inserted into a PC for use. At present, a mainstream interface between the mobile broadband device and the PC is a USB interface. However, a few mobile broadband devices also use interfaces such as Express to connect to PCs. After being connected to the PC, the mobile broadband device is virtually “mapped” to a serial port on the PC by driver software. Thereby, a PC client program may perform service interaction with the mobile broadband device through an “AT (Attention) command”, so that the PC may implement services such as dial-up access, sending of a short message, and a phone book.
However, OSs (operating systems, “OSs” for short, that is, operating systems) on PCs are not unified, and almost every OS platform has its own special development platform and programming language. Therefore, cross-platform support of a client cannot be implemented. Usually, the OSs that are used on PCs mainly include Windows, MacOS, and Linux, and each OS has a corresponding sub-version, where the Linux has many versions (for example, Ubuntu, Fedora, Debian, and so on). The mobile broadband devices are used not only in PCs but also in embedded devices. The OSs used in the embedded devices are more diversified, for example, the OSs used in the embedded devices include WindowsCE, WindowsMobile, Android, various embedded Linux OSs, and so on.
Though a few technologies in the industry are declared to support cross-platform programming, the support is “limited support”, for example, only a mainstream OS other than an embedded OS on the PC is supported. Therefore, for a mobile broadband device, a client corresponding to each OS platform should be developed, and the cross-platform support of the client cannot be implemented, which not only increases development difficulty but also results in an increase of development cost. In addition, a problem that the mobile broadband device can be used only after the client is installed, a problem that the client occupies large storage space so that a hardware cost is high, and other problems may occur.